flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
Character bio Wade Winston Wilson joined the second Weapon X program (the program responsible for experimenting on Wolverine) when he developed terminal cancer. The program was supposed to give him superhuman regenerative abilities, like Wolverine, using DNA from that very mutant. The healing factor was supposed to cure his cancer, however, it also gave his cancer the healing factor (that is why he looks hideously ugly). The plan was named a failure, and Deadpool became mentally unstable. This led to him being discarded from the project, and he was sent to Doctor Killebrew's "Workshop" at The Hospice, where most discarded projects were sent for further experiments and torture. This is where he joined a game with the other inmates. This game was called the "dead pool," where they put bets on who would die next. Because of his status as a "special project," his chances of dying were very low, making him the leader of the dead pool. During near-fatal experiments he started to see Death in various visions, and he soon fell in love with her. She fell in love with him, as it was unheard of any mortals to perceive her before their time. Wade now wanted to die, to be with Death as soon as possible. Killebrew wanted him alive though, so his attempts were stopped. In response, Deadpool did everything to provoke his death. His behavior inspired the other inmates to rebel, and eventually his death was ordered. But this execution is what would kick-start his regenerative abilities. Because he did not die, Death rejected him. This, together with his physical disfigurement not healing, and everything he had gone through until this point, caused him to snap completely. He managed to escape, and he took the name Deadpool. Deadpool has been everything from a villain to a hero. He is known for his ability to break the fourth wall, that is, his ability to know he is in a comic-book. The other characters take no note of his comments on this matter, as they know he is completely insane. Deadpool has also been known to pick fights with Wolverine often, and occasionally Spider-Man. He has had mixed success in his fights with Wolverine, and his fights with Spider-Man often result in friendship. Deadpool is not really known to hold grudges for many people. He has teamed up with enemies before, and tends to leave his past alone, or he tries to convert bad memories into jokes. Comic Book Series Originally created by Fabian Nicieza and Rob Liefeld. Deadpools' solo adventure's were cancelled after 69 issues. He was later teamed up with Cable in a new series, Cable & Deadpool, which lasted 50 issues. Deadpool was relaunched September 2008 with a new writer in the form of Daniel Way. The character also plays a role in Marvel's Civil War story arc, in which he falls on the side of Tony Stark and the U.S. government in their support of the Superhuman Registration Act, opposite of his sometimes-partner Cable. Video Game Appearances Deadpool appeared in both Marvel Ultimate Alliance titles as a playable character. In the second game, he briefly challenges the player's characters to a boss battle (literally titled "Battle Boss, Suckers!") after claiming to be in Washington, DC for the cherry blossoms. Then he decides to join your crew after you defeat him, reprising his role as a gun-slinging mercenary. In Spider Man: Shattered Dimensions, Deadpool was featured as a boss character in the Ultimate universe, though he kept the personality of the Amazing version. In this game, Ultimate Spider-Man found himself forced to star in Deadpool's reality show, taking place on a series of offshore oil rigs, in order to retrieve a Fragment that fell into his hands. After fighting through several traps and legions of Deadpool's heavily-armed fanboys, Spider-Man got a Fragment, but discovered it was just a replica (Made in Canada) that Deadpool used to find out the powers of the real Fragment. He then uses its power to create triplets of himself, but Spider-Man defeats all three versions and grabs the real Fragment anyways. Deadpool is a playable character in Marvel Vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, and has a rivalry with Devil May Cry's Dante by way of making a reference to Nero. He also yells out Objection! (Phoenix Wright) and makes several references to Street Fighter including asking Capcom if he can be on the cover of the next Street Fighter game and also asking Capcom to make a sequal to Vulgus Capcom's first game Deadpool also appears as a playable character in Marvel Heroes Deadpool Deadpool appears as the main character of his first solo action game developed by High Moon Studios and published by Activision.Deadpool goes to Genosha to stop Mister Sinister. Powers & Abilities Regenarative Healing Factor Telepathic Immunity Disease Immunity Longlivety Peak Human Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Agility Master Martial Artist Master Asssasin Quotes The day my father Odin banished me from Asgard, I was bitten by a vampire and had radioactive waste dumped into my eyes. To make matters worse, my mutant ability to control weather activated just as I was hit by a blast of gamma radiation. Nah, actually, I got this way by volunteering for the Weapon X Program. They promised to cure my cancer. And they cured it all right, by giving me an outrageous healing factor. Then they labeled me psychotic and tossed me into a prison lab. So I escaped and became what some people might call a 'mercenary.' I prefer the title 'cleaner of the gene pool.' Dude! I need help! And a pony! (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance) Right... like I have enough power to do that. Hey, everybody, look! I won, I won! Help! This guy's tougher than me! I remember you. Weren't we on that one mission where we teamed up to do that one thing against that one guy? And we won? He's like the ultimate Boy Scout... unless of course money's involved. He'd sell his Grandma's walking cane for a buck. As a matter of fact, I bought his Grandma's walking cane for a buck! Oh, heck yeah. Just think of it - with Storm singing lead, Wolverine on the bass and The Thing on drums. And, not to brag, but I play a pretty mean bagpipe. A haiku, by Deadpool: "I hate broccoli / And think it totally sucks / Why is it not meat?" Sir, yes Sir! Private Deadpool reporting for duty! Which hand am I supposed to salute with? You know what this team could use? A catchy theme song! Something that mentions shaking your booty. Everyone, shield me with your bodies! Ha, ha I tripped you! You! to 4th wall Yeah, you! I'm out here bustin' my ass while you sit on yours watching! How is that fair? (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Magneto! Welcome to Die! (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) What world did you come from, Planet of the Fabios? (Deadpool to Dante, MvC3 prequel comic). Let's be honest, I'm not the only one with a little bit of shit in their pants right now am I? (Deadpool 2013 Trailer) Trivia Deadpool's first voiced appearance outside of a comic was in X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse as a boss battle and unlockable character, where he was voiced John Kassir. Kassir then continued the role into the Marvel Ultimate Alliance games. Ever Since the direct-to-video Hulk vs Wolverine movie, Nolan North became the staple voice actor for his animation and video game appearances. Category:Marvel Category:Anti-hero Category:Comic book character Category:Male Character Category:Character